Spiders
by Ice Buddles
Summary: Ryou has just a bit more of a fear of spiders than he would like to admit. Very simple One Shot.


**A/N: Yo people, Ice here with another weird one-shot because I can't/couldn't sleep (it's like 4 am over here) So yea, Ryou is a little afraid of spiders- I am too- but whatevs, let's get to my shit.**

**Also, don't expect any real plot or point, it's just some random teasing.**

* * *

Ryou remained frozen in his spot on the couch, his legs lifted from the ground to rest tightly against the front of his chest. No way was he stepping onto the carpet. Not with _it_ running around.

He hugged his legs tighter, hoping to comfort himself as he waited for the unwelcome guest to emerge once more from it's most recent of hiding places.

The '_it_' happened to be a spider, and one of considerable size. For almost ten minutes now it had been scuttling across the carpet of his den, occasionally stopping here and there as if it were mesmerized by the spacious room.

It was at those fleeting moments Ryou thought that maybe he could get up and squash it, but it seemed all too aware of his presence, and would turn to bolt back under the couch or slip out of view underneath the short table with the slightest of movements from the boy.

The repetitive behavior was beginning to flick at Ryou's nerves, giving him an idea he usually tried to refrain from. Asking for help. It just wasn't such a common occurrence in the household, and he was fully aware of why.

His 'room mate', if you could really call him that, wasn't exactly the nicest of people. And since asking him for aid in most situations led to some form of mockery, Ryou preferred to avoid it as best he could

Yet despite how reluctant he was to ask for help, it seemed like the quickest way out of this situation.

"Bakura!" He suddenly called, albeit reluctant. He was going against his better judgement here after all.

Immediately a muffled yell responded from somewhere else in the apartment, sounding almost incomprehensible from the distance.

After a few moments of silence, as Ryou wasn't sure whether or even how to respond, there came an abrupt slam from the end of the hall. Bakura's bedroom door apparently, as he came stomping out into the living room.

"_What, what the hell is it_?" He hissed, practically looming over Ryou at this point. It was understandable though, if you took the time into account.

It was only maybe six or seven in the morning at the time, since Ryou often preferred getting up early, which was an exact opposite of his darker side's sleeping schedule.

Ryou stiffened on the sofa cushion, slightly regretting his decision, but too disturbed by the spider to completely care.

"There's a.. _spider_." He grew silent as he spoke, slowly becoming more aware of the upset look Bakura was displaying. He really seemed sleep deprived.

"Spider?" Bakura raised an eyebrow, though his original expression seemed to soften. It wasn't long though, before he was sporting his usual smug grin.

"You're scared of a_ spider_? Oh, Yadonushi, you find new ways to entertain me every day." He almost sighed jokingly, taking a look around the room expectantly. He looked back down to Ryou when he found nothing out of the ordinary.

"Where is it?" Bakura asked, his voice lined with disappointment. He'd been hoping to see what the creature that had struck so much fear into his host actually looked like. Ryou pointed to the short table across from him.

"It went under there the last time I checked." He said distastefully, recalling how the thing had eluded his advances only moments ago.

Bakura suddenly dropped to his knees, straining himself to get a better look at what was underneath the piece of furniture. After a moment, he let out a loud laugh, straightening back up to shoot Ryou a dubious look.

"You're scared of something so _small_?" He chuckled again, bending back down to recklessly stick his hand under the table. Ryou only stiffened at the action, thinking Bakura wouldn't actually touch the spider. He was wrong.

After a slight struggle, Bakura sat up again, this time he held out his left hand to Ryou, though it was closed.

"Got it." He grinned, speaking almost proudly as he was obviously enjoying the situation far more than his startled host. Ryou raised an eyebrow questionably.

"You're joking." He said quietly, sinking back into the couch with hesitation as Bakura began to open his hand, purposefully slow in an attempt to freak the boy out further. It did little to alleviate Ryou's worry as his palm finally came into view.

Sure enough, there was the spider, almost motionless in Bakura's hand.

"Oh my god- you're _holding_ it? Get it away!" He cried, waving Bakura away frantically, wishing he could distance himself from the madman. His behavior was all the urging Bakura needed to keep going.

He quickly stretched farther, bringing the spider to Ryou's face until it was only a few inches away.

"Oh? You really can't handle something as docile as this? I never took you for one to be so afraid of a little bug." He laughed again, enjoying the boy's reaction far too much at this point.

Ryou huffed to himself indignantly, upset by the teasing as it was, after all, somewhat the truth. Ryou _was_ afraid of spiders, ever since he could remember. They were just so disgusting and.._dangerous_. Growing up as a child he could hardly ever believe that something so small could actually kill someone. And their usually small size didn't help him cope with such a fear, as oneself didn't know when to expect the next Arachnid visitation, since they could fit into just about anywhere.

But he wasn't about to admit to any of this, seeing as how that could only lead to _more_ mockery from Bakura at this point.

"It doesn't scare me and I can handle plenty, just.. not spiders! That eight- legged _thing_ needs to go, _now_." Ryou seethed, finally fed- up with the sick teasing.

After a moment, Bakura seemed to understand, pulling his hand away and tightening it back into a fist, finally crushing the poor creature.

"And voilà." He said dully, evidently upset that his fun had to end.

Ryou watched unpleasantly as Bakura wiped his hand on the carpet before finally rising to his feet, turning to head back down the hall and to his bedroom. Pausing for a moment outside his door, he called back suddenly.

"Don't expect this again, understand? The next_ little_ bug is your problem." He said with a final laugh, leaving Ryou in silence with the slam of his door.

Ryou let out his own dry laugh, relieved to be able to go back to relaxing. Although there was now matted spider remains on the carpet, he felt like he could ignore that for now. So long as it wasn't still alive.

"Don't worry, I think I know better now." He spoke to himself almost bitterly, completely sure of the fact that if he were to be in this kind of situation again, Bakura would do just the same as he'd done moments ago. So it looked like the next spider really _was_ going to be his problem after all, that is, if he didn't want another face full of spider.

* * *

**A/N: Ye not really any point to this but whatever, I couldn't sleep and too many people in my life enjoy using spiders (seriously though, they pick those things up) to scare me. I don't know if this thing is actually good or anything, but I like these characters so I have no better excuse, and I just needed to write something to pass the time.**

**Still, you should review~**

**-Ice**


End file.
